Hogwarts Talent
by lilirishprincess
Summary: There is a talent show at Hogwarts and Lucy decides to sing
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed as she watched the headmistress was about ready to address the school. She was prepared to hear her say something about wondering the school and blah blah blah.

Wondering around was always Lucy fault. But she always had James to blame, cause it was usually them that was getting in trouble. " Attention students, it has been brought

to me and I have decided that this year we would be having a talent show. I will have a sign up sheet here in the Great Hall." Lucy was so excited, cause she knew what she

was going to do. And she was going to ask certain persons to see if they could be her band.

She could hear people talking about what they were going to do. Lucy already knew that she was going to sing. All she has to do know is just go sign up for it and then go look

for Sherman. But first she had to think what she was going to sing. After a couple of seconds she had it down to two songs. Mean by Taylor Swift or Cowboy Casanova by Carrie

Underwood. She then grinned, cause she knew it really wasn't a hard choice what she was going to do. After she settled that she went to looked for Sherman. It was actually

Lucy luck that she found Cor, Sherman and Jared in a empty classroom practicing.

Sherman looked up when he seen Lucy. " Oh hey I didn't' hear you come in." She was still grinning. " Hey can I ask you all a huge favor?" Cor and Jared where just waiting for

Lucy to tell what she was asking. " I know you know that we are having a talent show, and I want to sing. But it is a muggle song and you know about how muggle electronics

don't' work in Hogwarts." Jared rolled his eyes. " So you are asking since we play, that you want us to be your band." Lucy was grinning. " I didn't even have to tell you, you

already knew."

Sherman smiled as he looked at Lucy. " So what song do you want us to play?" Lucy smiled. " It is by Carrie Underwood, Cowboy Casanova." Cor looked at Lucy. " We really

don't know how to play it, but we have enough time that we could learn it." She was so happy that you could tell. " Well I am going to try and find out I can get you all the

music and I am going to go sign up for this." She then left the room and decided to go back into the Great Hall. She then saw a piece of paper on the wall and signed her name.

" Lucy Weasely singing Cowboy Casanova."

She then walked away smiling, but Lucy had no idea where she was going to find the sheet music for Sherman, Cor and Jared. Maybe she could talk to Sherman and he could

tell her how to look. She was going to keep this a secret from her family. But all they would have to do is look at the sign up sheet. But they had no idea that she could sing.

Lucy hoped that she wouldn't get up there and make a fool out of herself, she hoped she was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Lucy signed up. Somehow Sherman was able to find the sheet music that they needed. Now all they had to do was practice, which Lucy actually

enjoyed. Cause she got to spend more time with Sherman, Cor and Jared. What was hard for her, was to keep this a secret from her cousins. And it was killing her not to tell

James. At first, you could tell that Lucy could sing. But she need to work on her breathing and making sure not to go flat or sharp. But Sherman keep telling her that she was

doing a good job, even if she was hard on herself. But each time they would practice she would feel better about it, and was glad that she decided to do this.

Lucy was sitting by herself in the Great Hall. She had just got done practicing for the day. She then looked over and seen that Victoria walked in and sat down beside of her.

At first Lucy really didn't like Victoria and it was the other way around with Victoria. But after a while, they kind of started to like each other. And she was dating her cousin

James, and she was Sherman sister. Victoria also knew that Sherman looked at Lucy like a little sister, which after a while she learned to accept it. " So Cor told me that you

were going to sing in this little talent show and he said you were really good." Lucy then started to blush cause she was embarrassed. " Yes I am, little nervous about it."

Victoria laughed. " Yeah they even let me listen to them practice and I think I have an idea of what you should wear and how to look, I mean if you let me." Lucy grinned. " I

would really like that, this is really a family affair with you."

They were both laughing know, cause they knew that it was true. Victoria smiled. " I would love to do that talent show, but I don't know what to sing." Lucy grinned. " I could

sing with you cause it is a duet. Leave me to pieces by The Wreckers." Victoria blinked a couple of times. " That is country and I never heard it before." Lucy was excited. "

Well it is about a break up, I promise it is a good song." Victoria smiled a little bit. " Lucy Weasley I think we just found something to sing, but nobody can know about this. I

want to try and keep it a secret from my brother and cousins." Lucy was also excited. " I promise not to say a word, but I don't even know where to look for the sheet

music." Victoria was grinning. " Leave that to me, I have all these hook ups." Lucy was laughing. " Sweet! And you can play your guitar, cause well that is what you are good

at." Victoria gave a small smile. " Well I better be going." Lucy then watched as Victoria got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

She had not planned that, but she then walked over and signed her and Victoria up. Lucy knew that this was going to be an awesome show. Cause she was signing with

Victoria, but also singing with Sherman, Cor and Jared was her backup band.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was starting to get tired of this. She was not only practicing with her brother, Cor and Jared. But she was also working with Victoria on their song. She knew that

Sherman had no idea about her and Victoria doing anything. And Lucy was keeping this a secret from all of her cousins. Which it is really hard not to tell James. But she did

owl her parents and her aunts and uncles. She hoped that they would come watch her. But keeping all these secrets was actually kind of fun. And she knew her cousins

would look at the sign up sheet, cause she knew they wouldn't' do it. And Sherman knew Lucy signed them up already.

All of this work, was only making her excited. She knew that she was going to blow everybody away with her voice. But she had no idea what Victoria was going to make her

wear we she did her song. That in itself, made her nervous. But she did agree to doing whatever Victoria had planned. Lucy loved that she would be singing twice. She was

sitting in an empty classroom waiting for Victoria so they could practice. Victoria walked in an seen Lucy. " I am so glad that you didn't choose Miley Cyrus." Lucy blinked a

little bit. " Well I like maybe two of her songs." Victoria started to laugh. " That girl is a joke, that isn't really singing"

Lucy was laughing now, cause she found that funny. But she knew Victoria always knew what to say at the right time. " I have been playing that song that you choose and I

really do like it." She was happy, it made her nervous when she suggest it. " I am really glad, it talks about a broken heart girl and I thought that says both of us. I mean

both of us got our hearts broken by a couple of guys." Victoria was smiling, she knew Lucy always had to explain herself. She thought maybe the reason she did that was

because of the big family she had. Victoria liked working with Lucy, she could tell that she had a good singing voice. But Lucy had to actually believe it. She felt that this was

bringing them closer together, cause she really did like Lucy.

After a couple of hours later, Lucy then waited for Sherman, Cor, and Jared to show up. She loved looking back and thinking at first Cor and Jared didn't like her. Cause she

was a Weasley, but she proved them both wrong. She thought it was as Sherman would say her sweet and innocent charm. Lucy knew that Sherman felt close to her after

they meet. And she loved how Sherman would visit her when she was in the hospital wing, and he would sing her to sleep. The one song he has to sing her is Goodnight by

the Beatles. Until Sherman, Lucy has never heard of that group. But she learned that Cor and Jared were huge fans, cause she remembered the guitar that Jared showed her.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize that they told her that they wanted her to take a little back. So that she could save her voice. Everyday she was counting the days

till the talent show. She was excited to show everybody that she could sing. And Sherman would tell her that he couldn't wait to watch all the jaws drop. But Lucy would

always tell Cor and Jared that the only reason she sounded good was because of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was excited, finally the day had arrived. Everybody around the school was excited about this. Cause it meant something new and different. She was getting nervous, but

felt better after she practice with her band. After she was finished with them, she went and found Victoria to practice at least once. Lucy then remember that she promised

Victoria that should go dress her. Later in the evening she met her in an empty classroom. " So are you going to let me see what you are doing to me?" Lucy was pleading

cause this could be really good or really bad. Victoria smiled as she was putting on Lucy's makeup. " I promise you are not going to recognize yourself when I am done." She

then sat as still as she could. She decided to do a dark brown eye shadow and red lipstick. Victoria was proud of how her makeup turned out cause it really made her look a

little bit older.

Victoria then grabbed random pieces of hair and some how manged to curl them with a bobby pin. After a couple of seconds she sprayed it and grabbed half of it on one side

and put a flower clip in her hair. All Lucy wanted to do was see what she looked like, but Victoria wasn't letting her. Carefully she helped Lucy in a strapless black dress. She

then helped her slide into a pair of black high heels. Victoria stood back and was proud of her hard work. Lucy sighed. " Can I please look?" Victoria was laughing a little bit. "

Well I think that there might be a full length mirror in this room." After a couple of minutes they found one and Lucy looked at herself for the first time. She almost didn't'

recognize herself. " Wow!" That is all she could say, cause she looked a little bit older than she really was.

They both then walked to where everybody was gathering. Sherman almost didn't recognize her, cause of the makeup. " Go knock them out, guys are going to be all over

you and you know we will back you up." Lucy was slightly embarrassed. " I will remember that." She then remember that they announced her name. " And next we will be

having Lucy Weasley singing Cowboy Casanova." She then walked out and just stood there. Looking around she saw her parents and all her aunt and uncles. She then

noticed that all of her cousins had a shocked looked on their face. Lucy smiled and took in a deep breath. She then grabbed the mic and then waited for them to start play,

and once they started she forgot about how nervous she was.

You better take it from me. That boy is like a disease.

You run and you try and you´re trying to hide and you´re wondering why you can´t get free

He´s a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he´s candy coated misery

Hes the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings you don´t wanna fight you better run for your life

I see that look on your face you ain´t hearing what I say

So I say it again cause I been where ya been I and I know how it ends you can´t get away

Don´t even look in his eyes he´ll tell you nothing but lies

And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice

He´s a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he´s candy coated misery

he´s the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night

gives you feelings that you don´t wanna fight you better run for your life

Run run away don´t let him mess with your mind he´ll tell you anything you wanna hear

He´ll break your heart it´s just a matter of time but just remember

Hes a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water but he´s candy coated misery

he´s the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night

gives you feelings you don´t wanna fight you better run for your life

oh you better run for your life

After she was down she smiled and was glad that she was able to get through it. She then put the mic back and walked off, but she could still here that they was still

cheering and clapping for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was proud of herself that she act did it, and that it sounded really good. Victoria was backstage grinning. " I am so proud of you Lucy Weasley, you choose a hard song

and was able to pull it off." She was proud of herself for doing it and she wondered what her family thought of her. She then noticed that Victoria was wearing a red strapless

dress and had glitter high heels. Her makeup looked like what she did on Lucy. Looking out she could see where Sherman, Cor and Jared was sitting. Each on was sitting

with their girlfriends. She was starting to get nervous again, she did it once but didn't know if she could do it a second time.

Victoria looked at Lucy and smiled. " We got this, we practice this. And this is our moment to shine and show them what we got." Lucy was grinning. " Let do this!" She then

head them announce them. " Next we actually have a duet, it is Lucy Weasley and Victoria Johnson singing Leave The Pieces." The both walked out of stage and she then

looked and noticed that Sherman jaw was dropped. But Lucy was doing her best not to pay attention, Victoria then started to play the first note on her guitar and Lucy forgot

about everyone.

You're not sure that you love me

But you're not sure enough to let me go

Baby it ain't fair, you know

To just keep me hanging 'round

You say you don't want to hurt me

Don't want to see my tears

So why are you still standing here

Just watching me drown?

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

Now you can drag out the heartache

Baby you can make it quick

Really get it over with

And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself

With this mess you left for me

I can clean it up, you see

Just as long as you're gone

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

You're not making up your mind

It's killing me and wasting time

I need so much more than that

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry about this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're gonna break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

Leave the pieces when you go

Oh yeah, leave the pieces when you go

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah

Leave the pieces when you go

Everybody was clapping once they where do, and she noticed that James and Sherman both stood up and others followed them. Victoria looked over and noticed that Lucy

was beaming with pride. She loved all the attention she was getting and she knew that she would be praise for it. After she laid down her guitar, Victoria hugged her and told

her how proud she was and it was a pleasure working with her.


	6. Chapter 6

After it was all said and down, Lucy walked down and her dad hugged her. Told her that he was proud of her. But James then ran over to her. " I didn't' know that you had a

voice like that?" Lucy laughed a little bit. " James it was only that good because of the people that I worked with." She then went and gave the rest of her aunts and uncles

hugs. She then listen to her cousins somewhat bragging about how good she did. Her mother then kissed her on the cheek telling her that she loved her and that she was proud

of her.

Lucy just stood there and was just listening to them. She just loved listening to what they were say. By the sounds of it, they enjoyed it. A couple of days later, everyone was

still talking about how good Lucy was. She just smiled, it looked like she became a celebrity at Hogwarts. And Lucy was enjoying all of it. She just wasn't sure if she was ready

for the paparazzi. Some people were coming up and asking her what she would sing the next time we had a talent show. " Maybe Lady Gaga or Skillet." Lucy was just enjoying

this and was glad that she acted on singing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok it is finally finished! I have to say that when I did Nashville Stars I came up with this song. When you have about three hours to wait each night, you need something to

think about and this just came out. If there is something that you would like to see in my stories, just PM me. I know I have to start working on Lucy first year cause a friend

had asked me a while back. And I want to thank

HarryPotter4everandalways , Asgardian93, and GinaMcknight for reviewing this story.

Well I hoped that you enjoyed this and look out for my future stories!


End file.
